My Shield Love
by IMALUVR
Summary: This is a story about my OC and The Shield boys Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. MATURE CONTENT EVERYWHERE. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT.


I pulled my Sleep When I'm Dead tank top and shorts on over my ring attire before walking out to gorilla to start warming up for my match. My personality on screen was a demented but sweet girl. I was all rainbows in butterflies until you pissed me off and then even the Devil stays away. I could hear people whispering behind my back as I made my way down the hall. They were saying things about how I am 'crazy, psychotic, and not good for a PG show' well little did they know...it wouldn't stay PG for long. I kept thinking about Mr. McMahon's plans for the show as I began stretching my arms and legs while patiently waiting for Cena to finish whatever in ring segment he was doing.

"Izzy come here please" Mr. McMahon's voice sounded through the headphones placed on each ear as I continued to warm up. Pulling the Beats off my head I turned around to see him standing with Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, The Shield. I slowly made my way over hesitant on how they would act towards me, being the youngest superstar on the roster was difficult and so far no one was taking to much of a liking to me. At the age of 20, everyone was at least 2 times my age leaving me to be off on my own, but they also didn't like that I was redefining the show with my crazy antics. "You should know these boys…Guys this is Izabella Daniels." He introduced as I came to stand in front of the three intimidating men. I held my hand out for them to shake but was surprised when Dean Ambrose took it and kissed my knuckles with a sexy, dangerous smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Izzy Roman is 25, Dean is 23 and Seth is 22 and you and Dean are very much alike." He informed obviously noticing how tense I had become. "Good…I don't need to be getting groped by guys that could be my fathers" I sighed shaking Seth's hand and then Roman's. They were all so attractive and I got to share a car, locker room and hotel room with them. "Hey Doll you're up in 5" a techie stated walking by. Nodding I pulled the Beats from around my neck and handed them to Seth before stripping down to reveal my ring attire. A black sports bra with PSYCHO written in purple and then a black, white and purple micro mini tutu. "Anything happens to those headphones and I'll have to kill you" I warned the three of them quickly as my theme song 'Psycho Babydoll by Skye Sweetnam' blared through out the arena. I ran out jumping up and down before skipping my way down the ramp and once I got to the ring I grabbed the top rope and flipped inside landing on my feet as my music ended and my opponents began.

I got stuck facing Cameron from the funkadactyls. I knew I would be outnumbered and she would use it in her favor as she walked out with Naomi, Brodus and Tensi. I stood patiently in my corner as the four of them did their entrance but as soon as the bell rang I let loose and started waling on the dancer. I pulled away from her letting her body slump against the post as the refs count reached four. Once she was standing again I drop kicked her in the chest and went to climb to the top turnbuckle when I felt my feet pulled from beneath me resulting in me doing a header onto the floor outside the ring. I let out a grunt as the bell rang and The Shield theme song started and they all came running down from the crowd scaring the four up the ramp. I rolled around the floor holding my head and neck as they ran over to check on me. "Are you okay" Dean asked quietly helping me into a standing position.

I climbed back into the ring with Seth and Roman's help as Dean grabbed a microphone and began talking. "I would like you all to welcome the newest addition to The Shield" he yelled gesturing to me as my arms were raised in victory and I leaned heavily on both boys. "Well folks…the Psycho Doll Izzy Daniels has joined The Shield…I just wonder what this will mean for our Diva's" King's voice chimed as we climbed out of the ring and hopped the barricade disappearing into the crowd as the show went to a commercial. I followed them to the back of the arena where their, now our locker room sat. "Headphones please" I asked holding out my hand as we made it back to their locker room. "They're on the table" Seth answered walking into one of the bathroom's with a pile of clothes. Grabbing them I threw them into my duffle as I grabbed comfy clothes to change into since we would be leaving for the next show as soon as we all showered.

Taking my clothes I walked into the second bathroom turning on the water and beginning to strip while it got warm. Once it was warm I climbed in and began rinsing off the sweat and makeup as the water eased away the tension in my back. Not going to lie I was nervous as hell about being on the road with those three. I've seen what they can do in the ring and I've heard what they do to girls. I thought about each one as I quickly washed my hair not wanting to make them wait. Seth was funny and sweet, Dean was loud and psycho, and Roman was quiet and intimidating, together they make one very dangerous but addicting team, I decided as I climbed out and pulled on my sports bra and shorts before walking out to see only Dean on the couch and the other two showers were running.

He smelled like peppermint, nicotine and chocolate…it was defiantly a smell I could get used to. "Well hello gorgeous" he grinned as I threw my ring clothes in my duffle before plopping onto the couch beside him. Giving him a small smile I laid back on the couch relaxing into the cushions as he began lazily drawing shapes on my exposed stomach. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Roman as the other two gathered their things. "Come on Sweetz it's time to hit the road" he mumbled helping me up from the couch. I took my bags from Dean and followed them out to their SUV which we would be driving from Pennsylvania all the way down to Florida. Whoever thought it was a good idea to road trip since we didn't have anything for a week was stupid. I get hyper and crazy being in a car for 2 hours so after 2 days I can't even imagine what I'm going to be like.

I climbed into the middle seat after placing my bags in the back and waited while they did the same. "Just a fair warning I get really crazy and annoying when I'm stuck sitting for more than an hour" I chimed from the backseat where I was sitting between Dean and Seth while Roman drove out of the parking lot and the front seat held cds, ipods and mix tapes. "Great and Roman rarely ever stops" Dean growled throwing his head back into the seat and closing his eyes quickly falling asleep…Seth and I not far behind.

I sat up as the lights turned on and looked to the clock to see that it was almost 8 a.m. We had been sleeping and in the car for almost 4 hours. The doors opened revealing we were at a gas station and stopping for the first time. "What's going on?" Seth whined covering his eyes from the blinding lights as Roman climbed out. "I have to pee" he muttered starting to walk towards the gas station. Crawling over Seth I was not far behind with Dean also hot on our heels. I had peed bought coffee and was waiting for the boys to come back out when Roman walked up behind me and buried his head in my neck. "You smell like coffee, roses and fire" he muttered running his nose through my hair before pulling away and climbing into his spot as Seth and Dean walked out and got in.

"Stop fucking bouncing" Dean growled putting his hand on my leg to stop it from jumping up and down as we were on our 8th hour of driving. "I'm sorry" I whined throwing my head into Seth's lap and staring up at him as he mouthed the words to whatever song he was listening to. I kicked off my shoes and placed my feet across Dean's lap, also stripping off my sweatshirt as he did the same. Leaving me in a pink sports bra and him shirtless. "Dean no stripping in the backseat" Roman's voice joked as he looked at us through the mirror. "Can I strip Rome?" I questioned throwing a wink his direction getting one in return. "Of course you can Mama" he growled in his husky voice sending a light pink blush to my cheeks.

"Who's stripping" Seth asked suddenly interested staring between the three of us. "Me and Dean" I answered playfully throwing my sweatshirt behind me on to my bag. "I want to join" he whined also pulling off his shirt leaving Roman to be the only one fully dressed. "Alright boys no corrupting her…we haven't even known her for 24 hours" Roman ordered glaring back at the two men on either side of me. Leaning forward I playfully bit at his ear before announcing loud enough for all three to hear. "You can't corrupt the already corrupted" I retorted biting his ear once more getting a deep groan in return before flopping back to my original position of my head in Seth's lap with my feet up on Dean. "Damn tease" he growled before turning up the radio and putting his focus back on the road as I laid there with a victorious smirk dancing across my face and I let a giggle escape.

I closed my eyes and yawned eagerly falling asleep again as Seth ran his fingers through my hair and Dean traced various shapes and patterns on my legs. I must have ben sleeping for quite awhile because when I next opened my eyes it was beginning to get dark and there was food in the front seat that hadn't been there earlier.I rolled over pressing my face into Seth's stomach as he ran his hand through my hair while resting his head back. Once I was sure he wasn't paying attention I turned my head a little bit more and sighed feeling him stiffen as my breath passed over his shorts right where his member is. I continued to pretend I was still sleeping as he looked down at me his eyes darker than normal. "She's going to be the death of us" Dean sighed as I moved my legs across his lap, switching my position so I was facing the back of the driver's seat, letting my feet rub against him. "She'll be a fun one though once we get her going" Seth added continuing to run his fingers through my hair. "She'll be tough to control. Rules will have to be enforced" Roman chimed eyes darting to the mirror before focusing back on the road. I wiggled around again feeling my shorts slide up and the boys each let out small grunts.

After waiting a few more minutes I sat up and stretched pulling my shorts back down as we stopped and pulled into a gas station. Since Dean had said he wasn't going in I picked his shirt up off the floor and slid it on before following Roman inside and to the back hallway where the bathrooms were located. I let out a gasp as he shoved me against the wall and smashed our mouths together. "Baby you are going to cause a lot of trouble" he growled, his voice deeper than usual with lust. "Punish me" I whimpered as he carried me into the bathroom locking the door.

I gasped as he ran his tongue ran from my ear to my collarbone leaving a hot trail behind. I pulled on his hair receiving a deep growl as he pulled off my shorts and slid into me in one thrust making me bite my lip to stop the scream from escaping. "Harder" I whimpered as he pounded into me even harder slamming our hips together as I bounced up and down on the wall my stomach tightening as the delicious feeling curled in my stomach telling me that I was close to release. "So close" I gasped out tugging on his hair as he went faster and harder hitting the little bundle of nerves inside that pushed me over the edge as I shook with the blissful climax I wanted...no needed from him. I gasped again as he pumped a few more times before spilling his seed inside of me, pulling out and letting me sink to my feet as we both caught our breath.

Once we were cleaned up and decent we walked out, as we were about to leave I stopped him and pouted. "Roman can I get ice cream" I begged pulling on his hand until he followed me over to the cooler that held everything one would need. "You make a mess you better not ask me to clean it up" he agreed helping me carry everything to the counter where he paid for it and then carried the bag out for me.

"What took you so long?" Seth asked once we got back in the car. I sat the bag of stuff on his lap and pulled off Dean's shirt throwing it to the floor before pulling out the things from the bag to reveal chocolate sauce, whip cream, caramel sauce, ice cream and bowls. "Someone wanted ice cream sundaes" Roman sighed with a small smirk on his face. "Yup yup yup" I agreed scooping some of the ice cream in a bowl and drizzling the different sauces and topping it with whip cream. I ate my ice cream happily as everyone sat quietly all eyes on me. I was on my last bet when it 'accidentally' fall off the spoon and down my sports bra. "Dang it" I whined putting the spoon and bowl down as I tried to get the cold treat out of my top. I sent a quick wink to Roman before turning to face Seth.

"Seth will you clean it for me" I whined pulling the top down to reveal a little more cleavage. "I…uh…what?" he asked running his hand through his hair as a light pink blush spread up his cheeks. "Roman said if I made a mess I couldn't ask him to clean it up and Dean is sleeping" I explained grabbing his hand and setting it on my left breast. "Rome you got a napkin or something?" he stuttered eyes growing dark again. "Come on Seth she doesn't want you to use a napkin" he laughed eyes flicking back to us before turning back to the road. "He's right" I agreed pulling off my sports bra and climbing on to Seth's lap. "Clean it for me Seth" I whispered into his ear as his head dipped down and he began licking at the top of my chest. "Lay down" he ordered placing my head in Dean's lap

I mewled as his tongue swirled around my left nipple while his hand pinched and pulled the right one. "Seth" I gasped as his hand slid into my shorts his fingers feeling around inside my wet folds making me buck my hips trying to get a release from him. "Patience little one" he muttered pulling my shorts down and moving so he was kneeled in between my legs where he dipped his head and began thrusting his tongue in and out leaving me a writhing, panting mess. "What the" Dean asked in a husky voice as he woke up to see me laying legs wide open with Seth's head in between and Roman palming himself through his shorts. I went to grab Seth's hair to pull him closer but was stopped as Dean restrained my arms and began whispering in my ear. "You like his tongue fucking you" he whispered running his tongue along the shell of my ear as I shakily nodded feeling that tightening in my stomach once again. "You want him to make you cum and you want him to lick it all up" he continued stroking my hair as I bucked even more biting my lip to stop the screams from escaping as I released into Seth's awaiting mouth.

"You taste like candy" he growled sitting me up after helping pull my shorts back on and smashing our mouths together snaking his tongue against mine as I wiggled his shorts and boxers down enough to get at his dick. I moved so I was kneeling in front of him and bent down licking up the underside all the ay to the tip and back down making sure I kept eye contact the whole time. When he closed his eyes I wrapped my lips around the head and sunk down taking him in all the way sucking softly before bobbing my head up and down quickly wanting to get him off. "I'm going to" he began but cut off with a growl as he grabbed onto my hair and thrusted into my mouth spilling his seed down my throat where I gladly swallowed it, licking my lips before kissing him softly and laying down to get some sleep.

I slowly stretched realizing I was curled up against Dean's side as he looked out the window occasionally looking down at me. "Good morning love" he whispered moving a stray piece of hair from my face and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Can you hand me a water Rome" I questioned feeling the dryness of my throat creeping up.

"Rome when are we going to stop" I whined bouncing in Dean's arms having to pee after drinking that whole bottle of water. "Next gas station I find we need gas again anyway" he sighed pulling off the road and immediately finding a gas station. "Rome" I whined seeing a creepy old guy behind the counter. "Dean go that guy looks like bad news" he ordered as he started to pump gas. I grabbed Seth's shirt this time and followed Dean inside holding tightly to his arm as we walked past the counter and to the bathrooms in the back. "When's my turn" he questioned slamming me into the wall as he reached behind and locked the door. "Right now" I gasped jumping up and throwing my legs around his waist.

"Fuck Dean please" I begged as he nipped at my neck thrusting his hips into mine as he sat me on the counter pulling away. "Tell me what you want" he ordered his Jon Moxley voice shining through. "Fuck me Dean" I begged pushing his shorts and boxers down his hips as he did the same to mine. I let out a purr as he slid into me stretching me in a delicious way that curled my toes and sent sparks into my brain. "Are you ready Baby Girl?" he growled into my neck hips twitching slightly as he waited for me to adjust. "Fuck me" I whispered my voice catching as his hips twitched again stretching me in a way that felt amazing. I whimpered as he pulled all the way out before slamming back in hitting my spot and sending stars dancing across my vision as his name spilled from my lips in short gasps. "I'm so close baby" he grunted his thrusts becoming erratic as I became undone underneath him hips jerking as I hit my climax, him following not far behind. "You are so beautiful" he whispered pulling my shorts up and helping me off the counter after he fixed his shorts. "Let's get you back to the car" he added supporting most of my weight as we got more food and then went back to the car climbing in and falling asleep quickly.


End file.
